


My Love(s)

by MILKYWON



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MILKYWON/pseuds/MILKYWON
Summary: No one knows of Lee Jihoon’s mysterious love life, so when Valentines is right around the corner, what is Jihoon doing shopping?





	My Love(s)

Ah yes, it’s days before Valentine’s Day. The day where people love and be loved, or just show how much they appreciate everyone. Chocolates exchanged and countless relationships being made. Such a happy day filled with people.

  
Not for Jihoon. The student who took his studies seriously, and people looked up to that. But of course, he’d spend his days cooped up hunched over a table and finish whatever he needed to do. A determined student trying to go above. Always showed a clear understanding and not one to back down from helping others understand.

  
But he had no intention of joining everyone in their plans of festive times. He was not interested. His friends would coax him as much as possible, but alas, it’s not something he wants to go through. Doesn’t want to go out and celebrate a day with people that only loved him as a friend while they have fun with their respective partners.

  
Jihoon was a mystery to many, no one knew of his personal life, not even his closest friends. He did a good job of hiding his personal life.

  
So it wasn’t a surprise when no one knew who the short boy liked, or if he was seeing anyone at the moment. Whenever asked these questions, he’d quickly shut the topic down with a stern face and a look no one could read. Friends that knew could never find it in themselves to say anything about his life, Jihoon saying he doesn’t like being exposed.

  
But what was Lee Jihoon doing buying chocolates? His closest friends that hadn’t found out much about Jihoon’s love life zoomed in on the male buying two different chocolate selections with no hesitation, friends quickly assuming it was for someone Jihoon knew.

  
“What is he doing?” Wonwoo asked. Sipping his drink, eyes scanning his friend that had bought the chocolates and entering a store filled with affordable but nice clothes.

  
“I don’t know, let’s follow him?” Seungkwan suggested, he looked around and his friends shrugged before walking over to the store he had entered. Jihoon was looking at a wide variety of sweaters or light clothes used more for sunnier days.

  
“Aren’t those clothes two times his size?” Minghao asked, seeing that Jihoon had picked up pants that were no doubt larger than he was.

  
“He has two pairs, both different sizes.” Mingyu finally said, noticing that it was a size above what he’d usually get.

  
“Who is he trying to fool?”

  
“Be quiet.” They all hid out of sight, they had stayed in the shop for a few minutes before Jihoon payed for it all.

  
“Okay, in that bag has only one pair of clothes that are actually his size, what is he doing?” Jeonghan said, hand raised to sideways to do a ‘boi’ gesture.

  
“Maybe for the future.” Wonwoo said.

  
“He’s a university student barely 6’0, when will he grow enough to fit an extra large?” Minghao asked sassily, eyebrow raised.

  
“Don’t ask me.”

  
“So how should we casually ask him about all of this?” Jeonghan asked. He looked around to see that they were just as stumped as him.

  
“No help as always.” Jeonghan whispered, shaking his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was already the day before Valentine’s Day and his friends approached the boy holding books in his hand, determined to slip through the crowd and find his way through the school to the library. Not before his friends stopped him and pulled him to the sides.

  
“So we saw you yesterday,” everyone groaned at Seungkwan’s sudden words. “Buying chocolates and clothes, are they for you?” Jihoon’s face turned red when he understood what his friend was talking about, quickly shaking his head.

  
“No! No of course all of those are for me, don’t suggest such weird things.” He said, wringing his sweater paws.

  
“You aren’t fooling us.” Jeonghan said, arms crossed and a look that Jihoon couldn’t bare to see.

  
“Fine!” He yelled, not too loudly. “I’ll tell you.” He took a deep breath.

  
“It’s for my boyfriends.”

  
“Oh you could’ve-“ They all stopped when they repeated that sentence. “Did you say boyfriends with an ‘s’? Plural?” Jihoon nodded, cheeks flushed.

  
“Lee Jihoon has two boyfriends?”

  
“Is that hard to believe?” Jihoon asked, surprised his friends would react this way. Everyone dates.

  
“Yes!” They all shouted. Jihoon sighed before shaking his head.

  
“So is this why you reject every guy we hook you up with?” Jeonghan asked. Jihoon nodded.

  
“So, where are they?” Minghao asked.

  
“Well, they don’t go to this school.”

  
“They don’t? What university?” Wonwoo asked.

  
“They don’t go to school, their both older than all of us.” Seungkwan let out a scandalous gasp.

  
“How old are you Jeonghan?”

  
“21.” They all gasped another time.

  
“You’re old.” Jeonghan glared before smacking Seungkwan in the arm. Whispering threateningly that it wasn’t that old. Seungkwan rolling his eyes before replying that it was.

  
“How old?” Mingyu asks, only silently listening to the mess of the conversation.

  
“25 and the other turned 26 recently.” Jihoon replied, biting his lip when he finally takes in the 4 and 5 year age difference. His friends started firing more questions, why he chose men that were clearly older than all of them, though the age difference wasn’t all too bad.

  
“Are they nice to you?” Minghao asked quietly, everyone finally rescuing their talking to nothing. “Are they good people?” Jihoon smiled, thankful for his friend’s obvious care.

  
“Yes, of course they are.” Jihoon said proudly, not ashamed of the two perfect men he’s with.

  
“Then I’m not prodding any further in your relationship,” Minghao said smiling. “Jun is two years older than I am and you guys were already protective of me but respected us, so I’ll do the same for you.” His friends smiled at that.

  
“So before you go on your way, if they ever hurt you no matter what it is,” Mingyu started to gesture at the group. “Don’t be afraid to tell us.” Jihoon was glad he had them.

 

“Thank you.” They all smiled before turning into a fit of laughter.

 

“No problem kid.” Wonwoo said, smile never so bright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“What you thinking about babe?” Jihoon turned to the sound of the voice to see it was his worried boyfriend. He smiled before shaking his head.

  
“It’s nothing.” The other male in the room chuckled before nodding.

  
“It’s seriously nothing Seungcheol.” Jihoon said one more time, wanting to assure the elder.

  
“Okay, not until Soonyoung is convinced.” They both looked at the second eldest who shrugged and gave a small grin.

  
“Oh!” Jihoon said, standing from the couch and rushing to their shared bedroom. He rushed back holding the bags that were neatly wrapped or in a nice bag.

  
“I forgot to give these to you, since you already gave me a Valentines gift,” he said, voice getting softer. He held out the bags. “I love you guys.”

  
Seungcheol gave him a fond smile before pulling him onto his lap and giving him a tight hug.

  
“We love you too baby.” Jihoon turned to Soonyoung who opened his arms waiting for a hug.

  
“We love you.” Jihoon was content with his life. In the middle of stress and work, he’d come back to two caring boyfriends who’d treat him like the world, alongside dorky friends who in the midst of it all, still cared for him. Jihoon wouldn’t ask for anything else.


End file.
